Love a Man in Uniform
by kookielawlyuki
Summary: Tala's not sure if meeting him was a good thing or a bad thing... Three one shots that are connected. AU, lots of YAOI. mature content.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Beyblade nor its characters.

**WARNING: LOTS OF YAOI/MALE ON MALE/BL SEX. PLEASE DON'T READ IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. other than that theres some cursing.**

A/N: . this is the first story that i have uploaded to the public and only three of my friends have ever read anyhting ive even wrote so this is really... killing me. im so nervous o_o

i got the idea of this story while sitting next to my mom and watching TV... it just came to me and grew from there. it was awkward. ive also never been pulled by a cop, been on an air plane or been in a bar so if these situations don't make sense im sorry XD

but anywhoo... sorry for any mistakes. i re-read and re-read this thing and i think i got everything but if i didn't im sorry. sorry for any grammar mistakes and if my writing doesn't make sense. im also not the best speller... SORRY. BUT YEA.

oh jeez. hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Indecent Exposure **

Tala sighed in exasperation as blue and red lights flashed behind him, a siren blaring from the once hidden cop bike moving quickly to get behind him. He chose a good spot to pull over and came to a stop, the motorcycle parked a few feet behind him. It was nearly 3 AM and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. He put the car into park and sagged in his seat, rubbing his hands over his face. He'd already had a bad day and a speeding ticket wasn't going to make it any better. After a few minutes of him impatiently looking in the rear-view mirror, the cop swung his leg over the bike and made his way over to the red-head's car, one hand securely on his holster. Tala rolled down the window as he approached and stared up at him lazily.

"Hello sir." The cop said in a dead monotone. "Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asked waiting expectantly for an answer. The officer took this moment to pull out a flash light and flicked it on, pointing it right at Tala's face. Tala closed it eyes at the sudden brightness and cracked them open slightly.

Through the brightness he could clearly see the cop's face now. He was pretty attractive and had unusual ruby red eyes. Grey-blue bangs stuck out from the white helmet he wore on his head and hung around his eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket, leather gloves and leather chaps, obviously a blue patrol uniform underneath and black boots. Tala looked back up at bored and impatient eyes and said, "Yea, I was speeding."

"Not just speeding, you were going 83 in a 45. That's reckless driving. License and registration please." He said flashing the light in the passenger seat and in the back of the car. Tala sighed and leaned over, popping open the glove compartment and shuffling around for the registration papers. Once he found it, he placed it in his lap and shifted sideways and forward to reach into his back pocket and pull out his wallet. Nothing. He shifted in the opposite direction and checked the other one, panic setting in. Nothing. He looked over at his lap-top bag in the passenger seat and checked the zippers on it. Nothing.

"Sir is there a problem?" the cop asked voice a little cold.

"I can't find my…" Tala trailed off remembering that he went to the vending machine before he left to get a bag of pretzels and left his wallet right on the edge of his desk. "Wallet." He said turning around, tired eyes staring at the cop not sure what to do now.

"Sir please step out of the car." The officer stepped backward giving the red-head space to swing open the door and step out, standing slightly taller than himself. Tala held his hands up at his shoulder level, like he'd seen on TV shows, even though the cop never asked him to "keep your hands up" or "show me your hands" but he kept his free hand on the holster as if to draw his gun at any moment and Tala didn't want any guns pointed at him over a misunderstanding.

"I'm going to cuff you just for a safety measure." The cop said pulling out two shiny metal rings. Tala stared at them. He'd never been cuffed before and he didn't like the idea of being either. This was so embarrassing. Even if this was a back street and was completely deserted, he felt like a million eyes were watching and mocking him. After the cop cuffed him, he leaned back on the hood and the blunette walked away, heading for his bike. Tala's eyes trailed down his back and stopped at his ass. The tight leather making it look every bit of sexy. The cop bent over slightly, picking up something off of his bike and the leather became slightly tighter, shaping a smooth curve and making Tala stiffen slightly. This was pathetic. It was 3 in the morning and he hadn't slept in nearly 48 hours but he could still get a hard on. He sighed, his breath coming out in a puff of white air.

Damn it was cold.

The officer finally came back after staring at a small mini lap-top for nearly 30 minutes and beamed his light at Tala again.

"Your record his clean and the car isn't stolen," the cop said and Tala got high hopes of being uncuffed and back in his warm car, on his way home to a warm bed, but then he said, "but you don't have your license so I'm going to have to hold you."

His face instantly fell at the officers words, who was slightly smirking, and he let out a huge sigh that sounded mostly like a grunt and pushed off the car. The cop placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back against the car.

"Unless…" he said, his eyes hesitantly scanning over Tala's body, shining the light all the way down his torso and down to his crotch.

Tala stared at him wide-eyed. What the hell was he doing?

"Um…w-what?" he stammered feeling the cops hand run teasingly over his nipple. Shit like this only happened in movies.

"It gets boring out here… and I'm pretty lonely, Mr… Ivanov. Do me a little favor and I'll let you go." He said smirking up at him sexily. Tala wondered for a split second of how he knew his name but then remembered the license plate check.

Tala stared unable to believe what was happening. It was like he had split personality. One minute he seems bored with life and just a cop doing his late-night duty and then the next moment he was a horny seductress.

Well, the street _was_ deserted…

NO. No, no, no. If only he wasn't handcuffed, he could probably push the bluenette away and drive away. But, God. His hand was going under his shirt now, smooth leather gloves sliding up his abdomen and gently tugging his nipple. He pulled his hand out from under Tala's shirt and brought his hand up to his mouth, yanking his gloves off with his teeth and putting it on the car's top. Putting the flashlight on the crack where the windshield wipers where and facing them, he did the same with that glove and went back to teasing Tala's body, this time adding his mouth the bite at Tala's neck.

Tala yanked at his hand in the cuffs, knowing he couldn't get free but trying anyway. This was nuts but it felt _so good_. The cop pushed on Tala's shoulders and he hesitantly sat on the hood but scooted his way backwards anyway, the bluenette following after him and straddled his thighs. He cupped the bulge of Tala's crotch and huskily whispered in his ear, "So you do like men…" Tala blushed a little. He didn't even know the dudes name, everything was happening to quickly and he could even stop him, not even himself.

"What's your name?" Tala asked breathless as the cop pushed his coat down as far as it would go, cold sending shivers though him. The bluenette pulled back to look into lust filled, crystal blue eyes and hesitated for a moment.

"…Kai." he said and brought his lips down to kiss Tala. The red-head couldn't resist as he kissed him back, angling his head to deepen it. Kai's tongue slid over Tala's upper lip and the red-head brought his own out to slide against his, his eyes opening a little to meet half-lidded red ones. The blunette pulled back and unbuckled the strap under his chin and pulled the helmet off, placing it behind the flashlight and out of the way, his leather chaps squeaking on the metal of the hood as he shifted. Tala looked at what little he could see of Kai's hair. It was all matted down because of the helmet but he could see that the back was shorter and darker than the hair in the front. Kai ran his fingers though his hair, bring it out of its matted form and Tala shifted uncomfortably, the handcuffs making his arms cramp from being behind his back for so long.

"Uh… could you…" he said pulling his arms around one side of his body, hoping the cop would get the hint, but he just smirked.

"Not yet…" his hands traveled down Tala's body and down to his belt, unclasping it and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He looked up at Tala who had his mouth in a straight line and tried to keep all expression off of his face as Kai slid his hand down the crotch of is pants.

"Aah!" Tala jerked when icy fingers met heated flesh, pulled it out and slowly stroked. His eyes closed shut and his mouth slightly parted as pleasure filled his body, the coldness of his fingers sending shudders along with it. The bluenette's mouth was also working, bitting his nipple through his shirt, leaving a wet spot that cooled quickly when he pulled away adding to the pleasure.

Kai suddenly stopped and used his free hand to reach for something on his belt and wrapped his arm around Tala, fumbling around with his cuffed hands. The red-head felt pressure being lifted off of his wrists as his hands were freed and the metal cuffs clanked down on the hood as Tala shook them off and immediately brought his hands to grope the cop's ass through the hole in the back of the chaps.

"Eager are we?" Kai whispered, hands going to unbuckle his own belt; Tala helped, going for the zipper before Kai could even get the belt all the way unlatched.

He reached in and pulled out Kai's own length, making the bluenette take in a sharp breath through clenched teeth at the coldness. Tala's free hand traveled Kai's body, loving the way he shuddered at his cold touch. He couldn't see much of Kai's body but he could feel toned muscles and smooth skin under his finger tips and that aroused him even farther.

Kai ground his hips down, rubbing their erections together and making them both moan. They kissed again, grinding against each other, Tala using Kai's ass to grind him even harder and Kai holding onto the red-heads shoulders, nails biting into his skin through his shirt.

Tala suddenly grabbed Kai and slid off of the hood, landing on his feet and walked over to the front end of the hood and placed Kai down all the while keeping their lips together.

The bluenette broke the kiss and hurriedly pulled down his pants and chaps, letting them fall over the front of the car and onto the ground. Tala brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on two of his fingers. Kai watched him, using one elbow to prop himself up and using his other hand to go underneath the red-head's shirt and run his fingers over his abs. Tala brought one of his fingers down to the cop's entrance and gently pushed in, probing it in and out for a minute and then adding the second one, staring in to the bluenttes eyes intently. Kai let his head drop back and moaned when Tala brushed ever so lightly against his sweet spot. Tala, catching on, pushed in farther and pulled his fingers up trying to hit that spot. He knew he hit it when Kai's nails scratched like nails on a chalkboard against the hood of the car and his body spasmed wildly.

"Hnnn… aaah-fuck…" Tala pulled his fingers out and pulled Kai's legs apart, positioning their bodies to get ready for the next part. Kai wrapped his arms around Tala's neck and pulled him into another kiss, rocking his hips forward when he felt Tala's tip slid against his entrance.

Tala slowly pushed in with a little trouble because of the lack of lubrication but managed to get all the way in to the hilt. He pulled his hips back after a minute and then thrust back in, both of them moaning with half pleasure half pain but both thrusting back again for more.

"God… you're so tight…" Tala mumbled against Kai's neck, thrusting his hips back slowly.

"Faster." Kai said clinging onto him and pulling him closer. Tala complied, thrusting his hips faster and sucking on the bluenette's collar bone. Kai pulled red locks back and brought Tala's mouth back to his in a heated kiss. Tala retuned it, tongue coming out to meet the bluenette's and tangling together, moans getting lost in each other's mouths. Kai wrapped his legs around Tala's mid-section, angling himself better and the next thrust hitting his prostate dead on. He fisted his hands tighter into Tala's hair and cried out, pulling him impossibly closer. Tala also angled his hips to keep hitting that same spot, moving faster and deeper with every thrust.

They were both nearing the edge as their thrust became frantic. The car rocked backing and forth, making it even more enjoyable, with Tala's powerful thrusts.

Kai's walls suddenly constricted around Tala as he came, nearly screaming and body shuddering uncontrollably. Tala followed right after, burrying himself deep inside the cop and moaning out his name.

They both collapsed on the hood panting and shaking and still holding tightly onto each other. Tala was the first to move, sitting up slowly using his arms to push himself up and pulled out of Kai. He looked down at his soiled shirt and sighed but it was worth it. He zipped and buttoned his pants back up and latched his belt. Cold was already chilling him again and he looked over at Kai who still lay on the hood with one leg bent and the other hanging off the hood.

He bent over and picked up the leather chaps and underwear, placing them at Kai's feet and then shimmying them up the bluenette's legs. Kai suddenly started laughing and sat up.

"What are you doing?" he asked not bothering to help, just watching. Tala blushed but still pulled his pants up as far as he could before Kai had to do it himself.

"Aren't you cold?..." he mumbled, reaching over Kai for his coat.

"I'm used to it." Kai said sliding off the car and pulling his pants up all the way and buckling the belt back. They stood there for an awkward second before Tala looked at his watch. I was almost 4:30 in the morning and tiredness was hitting him the hardest now.

"Well…um…" Tala scratched the back of his head and looked down at the ground. "Thanks?" he didn't know if a thank you was the right thing to say but it was all he could come up with as a way to end the deal Kai came up with. When he looked back at Kai, it was like he was the same bored-with-life- person he was at first. He gazed boredly at Tala and then grabbed his flashlight and helmet off of the car and walked past Tala to his bike.

"See you around." He said putting on his helmet and getting on the motorcycle, revving it up. Tala stared dumbstruck for a second. It was like nothing ever happened.

He watched the cop speed away and sighed, getting into his car and starting the long drive to his house, at the speed limit this time, of course.

**END.**

**Sky High**

It had been about two months since the encounter with that schizophrenic cop and Tala was really feeling the effects. I was like he was a drug addict going through withdraws. He hadn't done it with anyone since then and even before that, it had been a long time since anyone even touched him. His body was craving sex and it would get so bad that he caught himself unconsciously touching himself at times.

The first time had been during a sex scene during a movie which resulted in him running to the bathroom and jumping in to the shower turning only the cold water on, clothes and all. The second time he'd woken himself up moaning the cop's name and stroking himself. He stopped immediately and ran to the shower, sighing in frustration when the freezing cold water barely did anything against the hotness of his body.

Things at work were getting hectic and only making his situation worse. Stupid co-workers bothering him as usual seem to escalade and make him even more frustrated. One situation landed him in his bosses office when he lashed out at an intern for making 200 copies of the wrong paper, yelling at her telling her that she was an incompetent dumbass and couldn't d anything right. She pushed the papers in his arm and ran off crying, everyone at the office staring wide eyed at Tala: the guy that usually never said anything to anyone and never had any problems; well not anymore. His boss had seen the whole thing and told him to take a few days off, go on vacation, go anywhere and come back when he had cleared his head.

That would take some time. Clearing his head of Kai was all he wanted to do for the last two months and it wasn't working, but he decided to take this opportunity to get out of Russia and go to Japan. He'd wanted to go there for a while.

So here he was now, staring up at the black screen with red letters waiting for his plane number to come up so he would know which terminal to go to. His number finally flashed across the screen and he headed for the right terminal, luggage rolling behind him and ticket in his pocket.

It was nearing Spring and this was the perfect time to go the Japan because of the cherry blossom festival, it would be great. He could stare up at the pink trees for hours and never have to think about the cop. He smiled to himself as he slouched down in the first class plane chairs. Sure he wasn't the richest guy but he had quite a lot of money saved up for something like this.

A cheery flight attendant came over the intercom giving instructions on where the bathrooms were and what to do when going through turbulence and how to use the air masks and to buckle up and enjoy the flight. It would be 6 hours from Moscow to the air port in Tokyo but it was worth it.

Tala looked around at the people in first class. Most of them were dressed in formal business suits, while Tala sat with just dark jeans and a long sleeved black shirt on, typing away on their laptops while others sat and stared out the window. To his right was an Asian woman that looked over at him often and gave a little smile. He smiled back for the first three times but then ignored her the rest of the way; she was being _too_ nice. Tala looked out the window and stared down at the snowy land that was Russia, not regretting leaving it behind for a few days, maybe even a week. He leaned his head back and prepared for sleep when he felt a presence beside him and a dull voice asked, "Would you like anything to eat or drink, sir?"

Tala's sky blue eyes snapped open, recognizing that voice that hunted him in his sleep and stared up at the 'cop' in disbelief, his mouth slightly hanging ajar.

Kai stared back down at him, same bored expression on his face, but he was in a different get up. A flight attendant one. It was all blue with one solid black stripe going down the sides of the pant legs and sleeves, black tie and a small symbol for the plane company on the jacket front.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Tala said quietly, not missing the small smirk Kai flashed.

"I'm a flight attendant." Kai said pointing at his name tag the read 'Kai'.

"You're a _cop_." Tala said.

"I'm both. I have a few days off from trafficking." He smirked down at Tala, rocking back and forth on his heels as he talked. Tala just stared at him, wanting to run, get away from him, but they were on a fucking _plane_. Nearly 40 thousand feet up in the air. "So what brings you here-." Kai started but another flight attendant came up beside him.

"Hey you're needed in second class. Some lady is having a problem with the man in front of her and wants to move seats."

"Can't you handle it Ray? I'm on first class today." He said back to the boy with long black hair, slightly shorter than Kai. Ray shook his head.

"You know you can only authorize seat changes." Kai sighed and rolled his eyes, landing them back on Tala.

"I'll be right back." He said walking away, Ray following behind.

Once he was behind the sliding door, Tala turned around forward, eyes wide and searching for an escape, any escape. He remembered the bathrooms and the flight attendant saying they were at the front and back of each class. He stood up quickly and turned, a little off balance and quickly paced for the bathroom in the back which was right behind his seat. He quickly went in and closed the door and leaned over the little sink, staring at himself in the mirror in complete shock.

'Oh .' He thought to himself. He couldn't stay in the bathroom forever and it wasn't like Kai was going anywhere, he said he was working first class today so he would be there the whole flight. What the hell was he going to do?

Maybe he could just ignore him. Maybe he'd get the hint and leave him alone. Maybe- His thoughts stopped short when the door suddenly opened and quickly closed. He spun around and to his dismay, the bluenette was standing right before him, sadistic smirk and all. He was in his seductive personality now meaning bad news for the Tala.

"Trying to hide are we?" Kai said moving closer.

"Uh… n-no…" Tala said practically sitting on the sink in attempts to move away from the attendant, his hands clenching onto the sink's rim. Kai's arms came around Tala's neck and he pushed himself flesh against him. "W-what about your job?" Tala asked trying to distract him while holding his breath and turning his head to the side, not wanting to get intoxicated by that long wanted smell of Kai.

"Ray is taking over for me." The bluenette said, licking Tala's jaw line. Tala tensed wanting the sensation but trying to block it out at the same time. Kai trailed kissed down his neck, hands running up and down his sides under his shirt as he got down on his knees.

"What are you doing?" Tala almost yelled. Kai put a finger over his devilishly smirking lips and unlatched the red-head's belt. Tala was too stunned to do anything. His whole body was shaking with need and terror at the same time. What if they got caught?

His hands where too tightly clenched onto the sink bowl to stop him from unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Kai's hand went in and pulled Tala's throbbing cock out. The red-head was shocked to see he was already so aroused. He hissed when Kai teasingly ran a finger up the underside of his erection and squeezed his eyes shut as inevitable pleasure filled his body. Next was Kai's tongue and he could help but let out a low moan.

Kai smirked up at him and engulfed him as far as he could, sucking as he pulled back. Tala's hands unlatched themselves from the sink and went to Kai's hair, pulling him closer, trying to get that hot mouth back on him. The bluenette willingly complied, taking him back in and bobbing his head slowly while staring up at Tala's closed eyes, face twisted beautifully in ecstasy. The red-head was long gone, no longer able to resist the temptation.

"Oh my God…" Tala groaned lowly, already feeling himself coming to the edge. He pushed off of the sink, standing straight up and grabbed Kai's head, keeping it still as he pounded into his mouth over and over. Kai held onto the hem of Tala's jeans, letting him pleasure himself and closed his eyes, concentrating on not gagging as Tala slid partially down his throat.

Kai felt Tala's fingers tighten in his hair as he came, seed hitting the back of his throat as he swallowed quickly. Tala collapsed on his knees in front of him and pulled him into a kiss before the attendant could even wipe his mouth clean of his cum. Tala didn't care; he wanted more. He _needed_ more. He needed to be buried deep inside of this gorgeous, devilish person. He broke the kiss for a second to reach up and lock the door and then went straight back into it. Kai's hands found their way under Tala's shirt and teased his nipples making him moan into his mouth, remembering the way he teased him the first time.

Tala broke away and stood up, pulling Kai along with him and turned him around so they were back to front, pushing him against the sink. Kai braced his hands in either side of the mirror and stared at the red-head through it. Tala reached his arms around the bluenette and cupped the definite hardness of his crotch, staring into his eyes via the mirror as he quietly moaned. Whilst sucking the nape of the attendant's neck, he unbuckled Kai's belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his uniform pants and pulled his length out, torturously slowly stroking it and bring his free hand up his dress shirt to pinch a perked nipple. Kai moaned, trembling in Tala's arms as he ground his hips backwards against Tala's growing erection. Tala moaned in response and stopped teasing Kai's nipple, now going for the lotion on the sink and stopped stroking the bluenette to pull his pants and boxers down and let them drop around his ankles. He snapped open the small bottle and coated two of his fingers then placed it back on the sink. Kai spread his legs farther apart, as far as they would go with the restricting material around his ankles and watched Tala through the mirror.

Tala brought his fingers down to Kai's entrance and circled one around the outside before gently pushing it in. He pushed it in and out a few times before adding the second and pushing them both in and out, stretching the bluenette. Kai groaned, pushing his hips back in attempts to get Tala's fingers deeper and press against his sweet spot but Tala pulled them out, smirking at the bluenette's growl in frustration.

The red-head lined them up and pressed his tip to Kai's entrance and slowly pushed in. It went in a lot easier and more swiftly than the first time thanks to the lotion and they both moaned at the sensation. Once he was all the way in, Tala spread his legs a little farther apart and drew back then snapping his hips back into Kai.

Kai gasped at the slight pain but endured it and bent over a little more. Tala slammed back into him coming oh-so-close to his sweet spot and making him gasp again with a different meaning. Tala noticed this and angled himself slightly and thrust back in, hitting that spot dead on. Kai shuddered feeling his knees go weak but Tala held him firmly. He leaned over and nibbled what was exposed of the bluenette's neck adding to the pleasure.

"Ughnn… Tala…" Kai whispered, leaning his head against the mirror as Tala rammed into him over and over again, hitting his prostate every time. Tala picked up the pace and reached around to pump Kai's length in rhythm, loving that way his name sounded coming from those devilish lips.

Their moans became slightly louder but still hushed and the small bathroom seemed to get even hotter as they neared sexual peak. With a few more thrust's, Tala felt the attendant's body spasm and nails rake down the plastic walls, mouth open but no sound coming out as he came.

He pounded into him more, burring himself as deeply as he could and pressed his face in between Kai's shoulder blades to muffle his moans as he came, sheathing himself fully into Kai. They stayed hunched over the sink as orgasms surged through them making them both twitch and shudder randomly.

Kai stared down at the large amount of cum that, thankfully, landed in the sink rather than his uniform and chuckled to himself. He'd also wanted Tala for the two months they hadn't seen each other and thought it ironic that he took a flight to Japan on the same plane he worked on and on the same day he was scheduled.

Tala was thinking something similar, though he thought Kai was stalking him. The same plane on the same day? That was beyond irony.

Funny how things worked out.

He stood up after he caught his breath and pulled out of the bluenette and sat on the toilet seat behind him. Kai stood up too and turned around, leaning against the sink too tired to pull his pants up. Tala rolled a large amount of toilet paper off of the roll and handed it to Kai so he could clean himself up and Kai took it, whipping as much of Tala's release off of himself as he could and then pulled his pants up and tidied himself to look presentable.

Tala did the same, latching up his pants and pulling his shirt down and smoothing it out. He took a deep breath and looked up at Kai who was staring down at him, back to his 'bored' personality, Tala decided to name it. He chuckled humorlessly to himself and shook his head.

"What?" Kai asked, monotone.

"Nothing…" Tala stood up and made to unlock the door but the attendant stopped him. Tala looked at the bluenette a little confused but Kai just turned him and snaked his arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. This shocked Tala but he kissed back, unable to resist. Kai slid his tongue over the red-head's teeth sending shivers down his spine. Tala pulled back and Kai latched his teeth onto his bottom lip letting it slide between them as the red-head drew back. Tala sucking in a breath through clenched teeth, already feeling aroused again. "You have no clue what you do to me…" He said pressing his forehead to Kai's. "I don't even know you…" he whispered.

"We could change that…" Kai said just as quietly. Tala leaned back and looked between two ruby eyes and smiled.

"We could." He said and smiled brighter when he saw Kai genuinely smile back.

**END.**

**On The Rocks**

Tala sat staring at the wall across the room in a small pub, not too far from his house. His co-workers were all sitting around him laughing at the stupidest things and talking about some of the other co-workers that decided not to come to their monthly get-together.

Tala was there just to get drunk; damn the people that bothered him everyday. The vacation was helpful but nothing could cure these boring people who had nothing better to do with their lives then complain about any and everything.

He was craving Kai again.

His last encounter with the cop/ flight attendant had been another miserable two months ago and like a dumbass, before leaving the plane he forgot to get any of the bluenette's contact information. Calling the plane company or the police office he worked for wouldn't help because there weren't allowed to give out personal information and trying to find him on the many social network works got him no where.

He sighed and looked at everyone at the table, some talking to each other in groups of two and three and some yelling across the table. He downed the rest of the vodka in his glass and got up, not caring that he could just call a waiter over, and went to the bar directly. The pub was packed tonight as it was Friday and Tala had to maneuver his way over to the bar with many 'excuse me's and 'sorry's but finally he got to it and sat down on one of the high stools waiting for the bar tender to come over and ask him what he needed. He took this time to figure out what he wanted. He was only tipsy and reaching his goal of complete intoxication would take something stronger. Mixing dark and clear alcohol was a bad idea (he leaned from experience) so he decided to stick with something clear- Gin.

Right when the bar tender was heading his way, another stepped into view and asked, "May I help you sir?" Tala looked lazily up at him and froze. There was Kai, standing there as if nothing was out of the ordinary, drying a glass with a cloth.

"…..you've got to be kidding me." Tala said. Kai smirked and set the glass down.

"This is my weekend job." He said picking up another glass to dry it.

"You're stalking me! You have to be!" Tala said humorlessly laughing. Kai's smirk faded and was replaced with a frown.

"I'm not. We just happen to be at the same place at the same time." He said monotone and picked up another glass. "You know I never gave you my number." He said when Tala didn't say anything.

"You probably already know mine…" Tala said glaring at him.

"I'm not stalking you." Kai said nearly slamming the glass down.

"Is something wrong?" the other bar tender came over, concern showing on his face. He was blond, a little shorter than Kai and eyes the prettiest shade of blue; but had nothing on Tala's sky blue ones. His name tag read 'Max'.

"No, nothing's wrong." Kai said still staring right at Tala.

"Right." Tala narrowed his eyes and Max rolled his eyes and walked away. "Can I get four shots of Gin?" the red-head asked and Kai raised his eyebrows.

"Four? Why so much?" Kai asked getting out four shot glasses and filling them up with the clear substance. Tala picked one up and downed it.

"I don't think I should tell you anything else about me." Tala said downing another one. Kai glared at him, watching him down a third one.

"Quite frankly, you know more about me than I you." Tala stared at him thinking this over. "You know who I work for, where I work and when I work, all I know about you is that you're a speeding drunk who's gone to Japan. Seemingly _you_ are the one who's stalking _me_." He said, putting his hands in his apron pockets.

Tala just stared at him, feeling the effects of the Gin already. He _was_ right… He did know more about Kai then Kai knew about him. He sighed and looked down at the last shot sitting on the bar and picked it up.

"I'm not a drunk…" he mumbled and downed it, not caring if it didn't justify what he just said. Kai cleared the bar of his shots, putting them in one of the many sinks behind it and turned back to Tala.

"We should talk. I get off at 2."

"Maybe when I'm not drunk." He said looking at his watch. It was half past one and the table of nine he was just sitting at was now reduced to two.

"Well, we could do… other things." He looked back up at Kai who'd switched over to his other personality. The gears that had been frozen started turning quickly again in Tala's body as he stared at the bar tender's grinning face. At first he thought it a bad thing but now it was welcomed. He scratched the back of his head as if trying to decide something but he knew what he wanted; it was standing on the other side of the bar with that lovely devilish grin on his face.

"Fine. I live not to far from here. We could go to my house."

"Oh? So you trust me now." Kai said smirking smugly. Tala stood up and smirked back.

"Not just yet." He turned and clumsily walked back to his table, thankful for not having the maneuver his way around too many people the finally started to disperse.

"Hey Tala. Were gonna head out…" one of his co-workers said, looking more to the right of him rather than directly at him once he reached the table.

"Yeah, see you Monday." Another guy said laughing laughed and stood up with the other co-worker who grabbed each other, trying not to fall and trying to help the other not to fall at the same time and laughing stupidly. Tala shook his head reaching over for the bill and went back to the bar to pay his share.

Kai was talking with another man in a business suit, leaning over the bar with his arms crossed in front of him, both of them laughing about something. A twang of jealousy shot through Tala at the fact that he never got to hear Kai genuinely laugh, but it soon faded when he remembered that that guy probably never got to hear Kai moan his name or feel his nails rake down his back as he pounded into him. He grinned to himself, taking out his wallet and pulling out the bills he needed to pay up.

Kai walked back over to him and opened the register.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked taking the money.

"Oh, nothing." Tala said grinning even harder and putting his wallet back in his back pocket.

"Let me clean up in the back and then I'll be ready." Kai said walking away. Tala went back to his table, grabbing his coat and putting it on, making his way to the doors and walked out.

It was still cold even though it was the middle of the summer but the alcohol was doing a pretty good job of keeping him warm if the coat wasn't already. He sat on the window ledge and looked out across the street. It was busy with night goers and drunken people holding onto each other and laughing when they almost fell. Tala though of how boring his life was: 9 to 5 job with boring coworkers, going home to a boring apartment, eating a regular meal and watching boring TV and- the door to the pub swung open and Kai walked out, bundled up in a black coat and jeans, obviously changed.

Now this- he scanned his eyes over Kai as he walked towards him- was something that wasn't boring. Someone that added spice and complication to his life; Complication that he'd rather have then boring, boring and more _boring_.

Kai stopped next to Tala and stared up at him a little confused.

"Let's g-." he was cut off when lips pressed against his, quickly and gently. Tala pulled back and looked into his eyes, which were averted, and smiled.

"Right, let's go"

Not even ten seconds through Tala's door, they were attacking each other, nearly falling over thanks to Tala being drunk. Tala was being rough this time, something Kai liked but was also cautious of. The red-head picked him up and slammed him against the door, their lips connecting on impact. Kai wrapped his legs around his torso and his arms around his neck and kissed back, trying to slow down the red-head's desperate, rough kissing. Rough, wildness could be saved for the actual sex part.

Tala did ease up, sucking Kai's bottom lip rather than biting it and gently running his finger tips up and down his sides, making goose bumps rise on his arms.

"Could we… maybe… bring this to your bed?" Kai said in between kisses.

"Yeah." Tala said, grabbing his thighs and turning around, walking straight to his bedroom and kicking open the door. He quickly flicked the light switch before kneeling down on the bed to lay Kai down and then sitting up to take off his coat. Kai did the same, hurriedly pulling the thick material off of his arms, along with his shirt, and tossing it next to the bed.

"We've haven't done it on a bed before." He said grinning up at Tala who still struggled with his coat.

"Today's your lucky day, huh?" Tala said finally getting his coat off and ground against Kai. Kai responded with a moan and small chuckles after. The bluenette pulled Tala back into a kiss and pulled at the hem of his shirt. Tala, briefly breaking the kiss, grabbed the collar and yanked it off and threw it randomly, going straight back in. They kissed for a while longer until Tala pulled away only to trail more kisses down Kai's neck and chest. His hands were already down at Kai's belt and worked to unbuckle it and unbutton and unzip his pants. "Would you let me… return the favor?" the red-head asked staring up at Kai through blurry eyes, thinking back to the events in the bathroom on the plane.

"Of course." Kai said running his fingers through Tala's hair. The red-head proceeded to take the bluenette's length out, making him shiver at the sudden coolness.

Tala engulfed the head and swirled his tongue around it, making Kai moan and fist his hair. He pulled back for a second, taking a breath, and moved back in to engulf the full length. Kai's hips bucked up into his mouth and he placed his arms over his hips to keep them down. He began bobbing his head, drawing almost all the way off and then engulfing nearly all of it back in.

The bluenette writhed, fisting his hand in the sheets rather than in Tala's hair. He could feel the red-head's teeth lightly graze over him, driving him mad. He gasped when he felt a slender digit enter him slowly. I hurt slightly but the pleasure overpowered it. After a few probes, a second finger joined it and pushed in, searching for that spot.

Shudders suddenly raked through the bluenette as Tala brushed over his prostate.

"Aaaaaah… a-again… please." He pleaded, pushing his body forward in attempts to get the red-heads fingers to hit it again. Tala pushed them in again and Kai nearly screamed as he came.

Tala swallowed all of Kai's release and licked his lips. He kissed his way back up to Kai's mouth while he shook slightly and caught his breath. Kai wrapped his arms around the red-head's neck, kissing him back and ignoring the bitter taste in his mouth. Tala broke the kiss and moved up to his ear.

"I can't wait any longer…" Tala whispered, tugging Kai's ear lob between his teeth. Kai suddenly grabbed Tala's shoulder and flipped them over so that he was straddling the red-head now. Tala gasped at the sudden movement but relaxed into the pillows, liking the position they were in.

Kai trailed his fingers down Tala's chest, staring at his built- but not buff- form, and then down lower to his needy erection.

"I've never been on top either." Kai grinned and wrapped his hand around Tala, teasingly stroking him. Tala groaned but grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't…" Kai smirked and positioned himself over Tala to slide his length in. He hissed in pain once it entered but endured it, sliding it all the way in and stopping to get comfortable.

Tala held onto the bed sheets and held his breath, willing his body not to move as Kai shifted around. It was like torture and he was getting impatient. Finally, the bluenette lifted his hips and slammed them back down. Tala moaned, bringing his hands up to hold onto Kai's hips to help him lift himself up and slam back down. They both created a rhythm and then slowly increased it, making the bed creak and jump as Kai rode.

Kai held onto Tala's shoulders, his nails digging into the skin as Tala raked his own down Kai's back. He angled himself so that Tala would hit his sweet-spot with every drop. Tala was off in his own world, not even helping Kai anymore, just staring up at his face. Tala reached in between them and pumped Kai's erection in time with their thrusts making Kai moan even louder and thrust even harder.

Their thrust became erratic and moans louder as they both were reaching their breaking point. Kai came first, fisting Tala's hair and shouting out his name, body violently shuddering as orgasm exploded through his body. Tala rolled them over, putting one of Kai's legs over his shoulder and pounded into him; the headboard slamming against the wall with each powerful thrust.

Kai stared up at the red-head, his eyes squeezed shut, eye brows pulled together and teeth gritted together. He watched as Tala came, slamming fully into him and groaning.

Tala collapsed on his back beside Kai, eyes shut and breathe coming in and out in deep heaves. Kai lay next to him in a similar state except looking over at the red-head. Tala's eyes slowly opened and he stared up at the ceiling, his breathing finally retuning to normal. He looked over at Kai and smiled a little when as he stared back.

"That was…" Kai whispered, trailing off. "So…" he looked around as if the word he was looking for would just appear on the walls.

"Let's just say there's no way to describe it." Tala said smirking.

"That works." Kai sat up rubbing the back of his head. Tala watched thinking that he was back in to his 'bored' personality. His curiosity got the best of him and he couldn't help but ask, "Do you have spilt personality?" Kai turned to look at him a little confused.

"No… not that I know of. Why?" Tala shook his head.

"Just curious. You can take a shower if you want…" Tala said changing the subject and lazily getting off the bed to get an extra towel. "I'll wash your clothes for you… or you could wear some of mine." Tala said coming back into the room and handing over the towel. He really hoped Kai would pick the latter and just spend the night.

"I'm on duty tomorrow." Kai said standing up and going to the attached bathroom. A strange depression swept over Tala as he sat down on the bed, sighing heavily. Another lonely night in a cold bed that now, to his dismay, smelled like Kai. "But maybe…" Tala looked up at the bluenette who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms and legs crossed. Tala ran his eyes up and down his beautiful naked body. He tore his eyes away as he could feel himself getting aroused again and blushed. "Maybe I could go get my uniform and leave from here tomorrow… it _is_ closer to the office.'

The red-head looked back at him, grin plastered on his face. "That would be fine with me." He said. Kai smiled back at him and pushed off the doorframe.

"Want to take a shower with me?" he asked walking back into the bathroom.

"The hell I don't."

**END**.

* * *

A/N: i was originally gonna separate them into chapters but i though 'what the hell' and threw them all together. sorry if the 'END's threw you off. please review?


End file.
